WHAT HAPPENED NEXT
by SICKO1990-BiBi-90
Summary: E se il sesto libro fosse stato diverso? Se Sirius non fosse morto? Se dietro il velo ci fosse il futuro? E soprattutto..se questo futuro potesse essere mutato..? Leggete questa..non ve ne pentirete
1. Chapter 1

**_"WHAT HAPPENED NEXT…"_**

**CHAPTER 01**

Era appena caduto dietro al velo, quando si ritrovò per terra con un tonfo sordo, con sua sorpresa, non si trovava nel sotterraneo del Ministero della Magia, ma era caduto sul morbido, più precisamente si trovava su un prato, per capire meglio dov' era, si alzò e, guardandosi intorno si rese conto che quello era un cimitero, lo stesso dove anni prima c'era stato il funerale dei suoi più cari amici, Lily e James.

Scorrendo lo sguardo sulle tombe e lungo i viali del cimitero, scorse due figure di spalle, e avvicinandosi, vide che si trattava di una giovane donna con i capelli di un rosso quasi fuoco e di un bambino che teneva stretta la mano della donna come se da quella dipendesse la sua vita, il primo pensiero che gli balenò in mente, fu il più ovvio, ma anche il più improbabile.

'Lily … Harry…No, non possono essere loro, Lily è morta quando Harry era ancora piccolo'  
Si avvicinò ai due e guardò la tomba che erano venuti a visitare

'**POTTER**…ma allora, James…No, non può essere …come?'

Si avvicinò ancora di più e proprio quando era a pochi passi, la donna si voltò di scatto, fu allora che lasciò la mano del bambino e fece cadere i gigli bianchi che portava, sul suo volto regnava un'espressione di sorpresa mista a terrore, si, perché l'uomo che le stava davanti per lei era ormai morto da anni.

- TU…Come?…, Sirius tu…il velo, Bellatrix…Sirius, tu eri morto -

Solo allora Sirius si accorse che quella era Ginny, erano inconfondibili le lentiggini e i tratti dei Weasley e guardando meglio la lapide lesse l'iscrizione per intero:

'_**HARRY JAMES POTTER,**_

_**AMICO FEDELE, MARITO E PADRE AMOREVOLE,**_

_**COLUI CHE SCONFISSE IL SIGNORE OSCURO'**_

Poi il suo sguardo andò di nuovo al bambino che sembrava la copia esatta di Harry, ma con i capelli più ricci e gli occhi della madre, solo allora trovò il coraggio di spiegare come faceva ad essere li, e di chiedere chi fosse quel bambino e il perché di quella tomba.

- Ginny…sono io, non sono morto …è strano da spiegare, ma quando sono caduto dietro al velo, non so come, mi sono ritrovato in questo cimitero… -

Il suo sguardo s'incupì leggermente e il tono della voce si abbassò.

- Ma dimmi, davvero lui è morto, e poi questo bambino… -

La ragazza sembrò tranquillizzarsi leggermente, infatti, aveva abbandonato lo strano colorito bianco pallido e aveva ripreso a stringere la mano del bimbo.

- Sirius …sai quanti anni sono passati da quando sei scomparso dietro il velo? -

Lui non sapeva nemmeno dove si trovava, figurarsi se sapeva quanti anni erano passati.

- No, quanti? -

Ginny, gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di tristezza e nostalgia che fece provare a Sirius un forte disagio.

- Sette anni -

Sirius immaginava certo che fossero passati tanti anni, ma sette gli sembravano addirittura troppi, e poi non riusciva ancora a capire come fosse morto Harry, avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma non ne aveva il coraggio, fu allora che il piccolo tirò un lembo del vestito di Ginny, che nel frattempo aveva cominciato a fissare di nuovo la lapide.

- Mamma…sonno -

Il bambino si stropicciò gli occhietti e cercò di restare sveglio.  
Lei lo guardò con affetto e prendendolo in braccio si voltò verso Sirius

- Viene a casa con me, ti spiegherò cosa è successo, e anche com'è morto Harry …e poi James ha sonno -

Ora non aveva più dubbi quello era il figlio di Harry e Ginny, ma cosa era successo in questi sette anni, e perché Harry era morto, se sulla sua lapide c'era scritto che lui aveva sconfitto il signore oscuro? L'unico modo per saperlo era quello di seguire Ginny a casa sua e così fece, anche perché non sapeva dove altro andare.

Con sua sorpresa Ginny lo guidò a Grimmauld Place, dove si trovava il quartier generale dell'Ordine della Fenice. Vedendo la sua espressione sorpresa Ginny si affrettò a spiegare.

- Harry è venuto a stare qui dopo la fine del sesto anno, quando ci siamo sposati siamo rimasti a vivere qui, in ogni caso, la tua vecchia casa continua ad essere l'ordine della fenice, vieni tutto è come una volta, solo che ora non c'è più bisogno di far piano all'entrata … il quadro di tua madre non c'è più -

Sirius aveva un mucchio di domande da fare, ma si limitò a seguire Ginny nella cucina, che era esattamente come la ricordava, solo che questa volta era Ginny a fare gli onori di casa.

- Prego, siediti pure. Io porto James in camera sua e vengo subito, così potrai chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi -

Ginny tornò nel giro di pochi minuti e si sedette su una sedia davanti a lui.

- Bene ora possiamo parlare, immagino che tu voglia sapere cosa è successo in questi anni, ma soprattutto cosa è successo a Harry -

Il tono della ragazza era serio e una nota di tristezza tradiva la sua voce, nonostante ciò non si perse nel dolore del ricordo e cominciò a raccontare i tristi avvenimenti di quegli anni.

- Dopo la tua scomparsa, sono successe molte cose, Harry si era chiuso in se stesso perché ormai aveva perso l'unica persona che riconosceva come suo padre e anche se con noi sembrava sempre il solito, sapevamo che stava soffrendo e anche tanto e poi con il ritorno in scena di Voldemort tutto divenne più complicato, perché ormai avevano tutti il terrore di attacchi imminenti e nessuno si fidava più di nessuno, era tornato tutto come una volta, ma per fortuna anche se il mondo intorno a noi era caotico e pericoloso, riuscimmo a trovare lo spazio per noi e durante il sesto anno ci siamo messi insieme, forse anche questo ha contribuito a far tornare Harry il ragazzo di un tempo -

Ginny fece una pausa, come a voler riassaporare la felicità di quei tempi che non sarebbe più tornata.

- E poi cosa è successo? Lui lo ha sconfitto vero? Voldemort è morto, era scritto sulla lapide -  
Ginny gli sorrise lievemente e proseguì nel suo racconto

- Alla fine del settimo anno ci fu lo scontro cruciale, Harry e Voldemort si scontrarono apertamente, questa volta a pieni poteri, Harry era affiancato da noi dell'ordine, con Silente al suo fianco in prima linea,mentre con Voldemort c'erano i suoi fedeli seguaci mangiamorte, fu una battaglia lunga e stramante piena di vittime, per fortuna però Harry riuscì a sconfiggere il signore oscuro, e gran parte dei mangiamorte furono fatti prigionieri e rinchiusi ad Azkaban, che da allora non è più sorvegliata dai dissennatori. Dopo la morte di Voldemort, ci fu un lungo periodo di pace e noi proseguimmo nelle nostre vite di tutti i giorni, Harry divenne un Auror, Hermione cominciò a studiare come ricercatrice per il San Mungo, mentre Ron, lui si dedicò al Quidditch, anche se la mamma avrebbe preferito che anche lui diventasse un Auror, poi tre anni fa, non appena finii la scuola, ci siamo sposati insieme a Ron ed Hermione, è stato davvero un bel matrimonio, la mamma ha pianto come una fontana -

Si fermò di nuovo e Sirius cercò di incoraggiarla

- Avrei voluto esserci, mi dispiace…non ci crederai, ma io ero sicuro che voi eravate fatti l'uno per l'altra …però ti prego Ginny io devo sapere com'è morto Harry -

La ragazza deglutì a vuoto e proseguì con le lacrime agli occhi.

- La felicità purtroppo, non ci accompagnò a lungo, infatti, da tempo girava voce su un nuovo signore oscuro, qualcuno che stava cercando di prende il posto che era stato di Voldemort e che si dichiarava addirittura un mago più potente di lui, finalmente dopo tante ricerche, gli Auror scoprirono di chi si trattava e nessuno di noi si sorprese, quando scoprimmo che il nuovo signore oscuro era Draco Malfoy, fu allora che i vecchi componenti dell'ordine si riunirono per togliergli il potere prima che diventasse troppo pericoloso, ma a quanto pare avevamo una pecora nera fra i nostri amici, infatti una persona che ci era abbastanza vicina ci tradì nel peggiore dei modi, tutti sapevano che Harry era l'unico ostacolo che separava Draco dal potere, per questo la sua seguace più fedele fece per lui il lavoro sporco e uccise Harry a tradimento -

Le ultime parole di Ginny colpirono Sirius profondamente, si sentiva in colpa, era sicuro infatti che se lui fosse stato vicino ad Harry in quei momenti, tutto ciò non sarebbe successo.

- Chi è stato? chi ha tradito l'ordine? -

- Cho … ti ricordi di lei, la fidanzata di Cedric Diggory, la prima ragazza di Harry, proprio lei è passata dalla parte del signore oscuro e ora manda avanti con lui il suo regno di terrore… e pensare che Harry ha fatto appena in tempo a vedere il piccolo James -  
Tutti quei ricordi erano troppo dolorosi per Ginny che cominciò a piangere in silenzio, Sirius per cercare di cambiare argomento le chiese del ritratto della madre.

- Hai detto che il ritratto di mia madre non c'è più …che fina ha fatto? -  
Ginny si risollevò un po' e gli sorrise

- E' stato Harry, quando è venuto a vivere qui, non sopportava di sentire tua madre parlar male di te, così un giorno l' ha bruciato -

Sirius spalancò gli occhi e rise

- Cavolo, perché non ci ho pensato prima! -

Ginny un po' più allegramente, continuò a raccontare a Sirius ancora qualcosa su Harry e sull'ordine, finché qualcuno cominciò bussare alla porta, quasi come a volerla sfondare, Sirius si alzò di scatto e guardò Ginny preoccupato.

- Non dirmi che adesso ci si mettono anche i venditori porta a porta -

I colpi si fecero sempre più insistenti,poi sentirono delle voci che urlavano

- GINNY APRI SIAMO NOI -

- E' Ron con Lupin, cosa vogliono, di solito ci vediamo la sera tardi…è successo qualcosa -  
Corse ad aprire la porta seguita da Sirius, appena aprì i due uomini la travolsero, erano entrambi preoccupati e spaventati.

- Ron che è successo? -

- Hermione, l' hanno presa, io…io non sono riuscito a proteggerla e loro l' hanno catturata -  
Nel frattempo Lupin si era accorto di Sirius e lo guardava impietrito, ma fu Ron a dire quello che stava pensando lui in quel momento.

- LUI …LUI…SIRIUS…LUI ERA MORTO - …

* * *

**_End chapter one_**

**_To be continued.. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"WHAT HAPPENED NEXT…"_**

**CAPITOLO 02**

- LUI …LUI…SIRIUS…LUI ERA MORTO - …

Ginny si limitò a lanciare ai due uomini un occhiata ironica, soprattutto al fratello, per poi spiegare rapidamente come stavano le cose . 

- Sirius amico mio, non sai quanto ci sei mancato -

Lupin riabbraccio calorosamente il suo vecchio amico, mentre Ron era ancora impietrito ed incredulo della nuova scoperta 

- Remus, potresti restare qui con James? 

- Certo - 

- Ron cosa aspetti ? invece di rimanere li come un baccalà a fissare il vuoto, muoviti e andiamo a salvare Hermione - 

Infatti, mentre Ginny e Sirius erano già sulla porta, Ron era ancora imbambolato a fissare il nulla, così Ginny gli fece un incantesimo e lo portò fuori fluttuando, finché non si riprese e cominciò a camminare da solo . 

- Allora Ron dove l'anno portata? - 

- Non lo so, nessuno sa dove si nascondano i maghi oscuri, l'unica cosa che possiamo fare e cercarli e sperare - 

Ginny si rivolse a Ron con un sorriso e gli prese la mano per infondergli coraggio 

- Non preoccuparti Ron, la troveremo, non permetterò che le facciano quello che hanno fatto a

Harry, e poi ora abbiamo un' aiuto in più - 

Ron sorrise a Sirius e tutti insieme si avviarono alla ricerca della loro amica. 

Erano in giro da ore, quando sentirono un tuono e una risata inquietante che li fece rabbrividire. 

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH - 

Si guardano intorno allarmati e sfoderarono le bacchette, due figure ammantate di nero apparvero davanti ai loro occhi, Draco e Cho. Negli occhi di Ginny ormai regnava l'odio puro, così come per Ron, che si era accorto subito che Draco aveva Hermione con se. 

- Il pezzente e la sua sorellina sono venuti a riprendere la loro cara amica - 

- Malfoy, sempre così scontato, perché ogni tanto non ti prepari qualche nuova battuta -  
Sirius aveva attirato l'attenzione su di se, mentre nel frattempo Ginny si era lanciata contro Cho. 

- Black …tu non eri morto? bene a quanto pare sei resuscitato, che peccato al povero Potter mancherà il suo fidato cagnolino, ma non preoccuparti, presto ti rispedirò all'altro mondo con le mie mani - 

Sirius lo guardò con disprezzo e strinse la bacchetta. 

- Non ci contare Malfoy - 

Sirius cercò di schiantare Malfoy che per evitare il colpo lasciò andare Hermione, allora Ginny prese l'occasione al volo e chiamò Ron che stava duellando con Cho. 

- RON VAI, PRENDI HERMIONE E PORTALA VIA -  
il fratello si voltò spaesato e vide Hermione per terra priva di sensi, così lascio Ginny alla prese con Cho e prendendo Hermione si smaterializzò per riportarla all'ordine. 

- La rossa Ginny! Da quanto tempo che non ci vediamo così faccia a faccia, da quando il tuo caro Harry non c'è più ti fai vedere sempre di meno in giro - 

Ginny la guardò con disprezzo e si limitò a cercare di schiantarla. 

- ZITTA, E' TUTTA COLPA TUA SE LA MIA VITA E' DIVENTATA UN INFERNO - 

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…lo sai Ginny è stato davvero facile uccidere il tuo caro maritino, non ho dovuto far altro che far finta di essere in pericolo, che lui è subito corso a salvarmi, di certo non poteva sapere che mentre lui combatteva contro decine di mangiamorte io lo avrei pugnalato alle spalle…dovevi vedere la sua espressione di sorpresa e come mi chiedeva il perché di quel mio gesto, ma soprattutto dovevi vedere come piangeva e invocava il tuo nome mentre lo torturavamo…AHAHAHAHAHAHAH, un vero spasso…AHAHAHAHAH e ora tu che fai? piangi, beh sarà divertente uccidere anche te allora…AHAHAHAH - 

Ginny piangeva ormai dalla rabbia, infatti lacrime di tristezza e nostalgia ne aveva versate già troppe, lei ormai viveva solo per James e non si sarebbe mai perdonata di lasciarlo solo e poi aspettava quel momento da tanto tempo, lei voleva vendicare Harry. 

- CRUCIO!! - Cho lanciò la maledizione senza perdono, ma Ginny fu abile a spostarsi 

- IO NON MI FARO' BATTERE DA TE, VENDICHERO' HARRY E TI FARO' PROVARE LO STESSO DOLORE CHE HA PROVATO LUI…CRUCIO!!!! - 

Tutto ciò che riuscì a fare Cho fu sorprendersi, tutto avrebbe immaginato tranne che Ginny usasse una delle maledizioni senza perdono. 

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - 

- Adesso non ridi più vero ? adesso non prendi più in giro Harry? pensa a lui …quanti eravate a maledirlo? Sei stata una vigliacca, lui…lui ti ha sempre aiutato e tu lo hai tradito, lui si fidava di te

e tu lo hai colpito alle spalle senza un attimo di esitazione…per questo…per questo tu non meriti di vivere! - 

Cho si contorceva in preda al dolore, mentre Ginny ancora piangendo stava per lanciarle il colpo di grazia. 

- Io…non ti perdonerò mai …AVADA KE… - 

- GINNY NO!! -

La lotta tra le due streghe aveva attirato l'attenzione di Sirius e Malfoy che appena aveva visto Cho succube del cruciatus era fuggito, mentre Sirius stava cercando di impedire a Ginny di uccidere Cho . 

- GINNY, LO SO CHE ORA LA ODI PER QUELLO CHE HA FATTO AD HARRY, MA QUESTO NON E' IL MODO PER FARE LE COSE, E LO SAI ANCHE TU - 

Ginny guardò Sirius con sguardo vuoto e piangendo gli disse: 

- Io non posso vivere così … io devo vendicarlo tu non capisci, lui era tutta la mia vita e ora non tornerà mai più, se non fosse per James io stessa l'avrei fatta finita…io non posso perdonare chi ha fatto questo a me e alla mia famiglia…AVADA KEDAVRA - 

Sirius non poté far altro che rimanere li a guardare il lampo verde che si abbatteva su Cho e poi il corpo senza vita che giaceva immobile a qualche metro di distanza da loro, mentre Ginny era in ginocchio in preda alle lacrime. 

- Ginny… - 

Sirius si avvicinò alla ragazza e l'abbraccio con fare paterno. 

- Ginny, adesso hai vendicato Harry… - 

- E' vero, però …sono diventata come loro, sono diventata un'assassina alla stregua dei mangiamorte - 

- Non dire così, tu eri in pericolo e poi la vendetta è un motivo più che valido per uccidere qualcuno, soprattutto se quel qualcuno ha ucciso centinai di persone a sangue freddo…su alzati ora dobbiamo tornare all'ordine, tra poco verranno i mangiamorte a prendere la loro signora e se ci trovano qui ci uccideranno di certo - 

Sirius alzò Ginny di peso e si smaterializzò insieme a lei. 

Erano arrivati all'ordine e trovarono Ron e Lupin che stavano seduti sul letto di Hermione che era ancora svenuta, Sirius che reggeva ancora Ginny, l'aiutò a sedersi su una poltrona li vicino e rispose per lei alle domande di Lupin e Ron. 

- Ginny che ti è successo, perché hai tutti gli occhi rossi…che ti hanno fatto quei luridi mangiamorte? - 

- Ron, Lupin, ecco…Ginny ha…Ginny ha ucciso Cho usando la maledizione senza perdono - 

Il ragazzo guardò la sorella incredulo, poi posò di nuovo lo sguardo su Sirius per essere sicuro che non stesse scherzando, ma la faccia seria di lui e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto di Ginny lo convinsero che la storia era vera, così non poté far altro che alzarsi ed abbracciare Ginny, intanto Lupin che era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo si alzò e uscì dalla stanza. 

- Io scendo un attimo in cucina - 

Appena fu scomparso dietro la porta, Sirius lo seguì e quando furono da soli lo guardò con fare interrogativo. 

- Ora sarà tutto più difficile - 

- Perché? - 

- Perché Draco manderà decine e decine di mangiamorte a cercare Ginny per ucciderla e di sicuro vorrà far fuori anche il resto della sua famiglia, beh, se prima avevamo tanto lavoro, ora ne avremo il doppio - 

Lupin sospirò e sul suo viso Sirius vide i segni della stanchezza accumulata in quegli anni di lotte e di terrore, stanchezza che sarebbe raddoppiata ora con la morte di Cho e il desiderio di Draco di vendicarla. 

- Amico, non preoccuparti io rimarrò qui per aiutarvi a farli fuori tutti -  
Lupin scosse la testa e stava per dire qualcosa ma una voce irruppe nella tranquillità della cucina. 

- NO, tu non puoi restare qui, tu devi tornare da Harry con te sarà più forte -  
I due uomini si voltarono verso la porta e videro Ginny seguita da Ron 

- Ha ragione Ginny, con te lui sarà di sicuro più forte e poi avrà qualcun'altro su cui contare, lui ha bisogno di te nel tuo presente, così forse anche questo potrebbe cambiare - 

Sirius guardò Lupin che sorrise e annui 

- Ha ragione Ron, devi tornare da Harry il più presto possibile - 

Sirius li guardò di nuovo tutti uno ad uno poi sospirò e abbasso anche lui la testa in sego di resa. 

- Se è questo quello che volete va bene, tornerò nel mio presente, il problema è come? - Lupin sorrise furbamente 

- Non preoccuparti, e vieni con me -

La mattina dopo, Lupin portò Sirius e Ginny al ministero della magia. 

- Remus, mi dici che ci siamo venuti a fare qui? -  
Lupin li guardò e sorrise 

- Io ora lavoro all'ufficio misteri e ho libero accesso alla stanza del telo - 

- E con questo? - 

- Beh se passandoci attraverso sei arrivato fin qui, probabilmente tornerai nel tuo tempo se passi dal lato opposto non trovi? - 

Sirius li guardò alzando un sopracciglio e disse rassegnato 

- Lo spero - 

- Bene eccoci qua, ora dovrei solo passare dall'altra parte giusto? - 

Lupin fece di si con la testa, mentre Ginny si buttò contro Sirius e lo abbracciò. 

- Ti prego, abbi cura di Harry lui ha bisogno di te, tu sei l'unico padre che abbia mai avuto - 

Sirius le accarezzo la testa poi la scostò lentamente da se per salutare Lupin. 

- Beh Remus ci vediamo dall'altra parte - 

Si abbracciarono e fu allora che Lupin prese la bacchetta e pronuncio il suo incantesimo. 

- Mi dispiace, so che cambiare il passato sapendo quello che deve accadere non è giusto ma, è giusto che Harry viva e rimedi a tutto questo. Lo aiuterò anche a far sì che veda la luce degli occhi di suo figlio senza dover morire - 

Senza ulteriori spiegazioni buttò Sirius dietro il telo. 

Fu tutto come la prima volta, immagini sfocate cominciarono a vorticare davanti ai suoi occhi, per lo più non ricordava nulla di quello che era successo, solo che era stato nel futuro ed era tornato, poi sempre come la prima volta si ritrovò a cadere sull'erba, ancora frastornato si guardò intorno, ma l'unica cosa riuscì a vedere fu una diecina di bacchette puntate contro di lui, per capirci qualcosa si guardò velocemente intorno e dietro di se vide una lapide con una scritta.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Fu tutto come la prima volta, immagini sfocate cominciarono a vorticare davanti ai suoi occhi, per lo più non ricordava nulla di quello che era successo, solo che era stato nel futuro ed era tornato, poi sempre come la prima volta si ritrovò a cadere sull'erba, ancora frastornato si guardò intorno, ma l'unica cosa riuscì a vedere fu una diecina di bacchette puntate contro di lui, per capirci qualcosa si guardò velocemente intorno e dietro di se vide una lapide con la scritta…"_

'**WHAT HAPPENED NEXT…' by Sicko**

**CAPITOLO 03**

'_**SIRIUS LEE BLACK'**_

Fissò la lapide per qualche secondo, incredulo e in silenzio. Era la sua tomba e lo credevano morto. Come avrebbe spiegato il suo viaggio nel futuro? Avrebbero creduto a tutto ciò che aveva da dirgli?

Si voltò per affrontare le bacchette. Cercò di estrarre dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni la sua bacchetta senza farsi notare e sorprendere.

- Non ci provare! Lasciala… - disse all'improvviso una delle persone che aveva alle spalle.

Lui riconobbe subito quella voce, era Malocchio Moody.

Terminò di voltarsi per rispondere ma si trovò una bacchetta puntata alla gola. In quel momento, la sua mente, ancora annebbiata a causa dal viaggio temporale, percepì altre parole.

- Chi sei? –

Quello doveva essere Lupin, ne era sicuro.

- Sono…Sirius…Black –

- NON PUOI ESSERE LUI! SIRIUS E' MORTO DUE MESI FA, NON TORNERA' MAI PIU'! L'HO VISTO MORIRE CON I MIEI OCCHI…! –

Urlò un'altra voce da poco più lontano. Era carica di odio, nostalgia e rabbia. Era Harry…anche se era una sera molto cupa e non riusciva a distinguere i presenti, lo aveva riconosciuto…era sicuro.

- Harry, sei tu…vero? –

- SEI UN IMPOSTORE! COSA ASPETTATE!? E' UNA SPIA DI VOLDEMORT… -

- Harry…lo giuro…sono io… - disse cercando di essere persuasivo nei confronti di tutti i presenti.

- Puoi provalo? - disse Harry avvicinando di più la sua bacchetta al viso di Sirius, il quale esitò nel rispondere.

- Lo sapevo, sei una spia… - Harry lo guardò sprezzante e infuriato - CRU– -

- NO! Harry…lasciami spiegare…ci siamo conosciuti quattro anni fa e mi hai aiutato a scappare dalla torre con un ippogrifo, Fierobecco…era di Hagrid il custode…professore di Cura delle Creature Magiche…ho abitato a Grimmauld Place…quartier generale dell'Ordine della Fenice… -

- Basta, Harry! Calmati, metti giù la bacchetta… - venne avanti una nuova figura, aveva una voce anziana ma forte e decisa.

Silente tese una mano al compagno che era ancora a terra, contro la fredda lapide. Sirius lo guardò e riconobbe il viso austero del preside di Hogwarts che aveva creduto in lui tante volte in passato. Strinse la mano e si alzò in piedi. Mentre si ripuliva gli abiti dal terriccio e dalle foglie, Silente gli pose una mano sulla spalla.

- Sirius, è ora di rivedere i vecchi amici…hai tante cose da dirci, torniamo ad Hogwarts. –

L'uomo di fronte a lui annuì con un gesto del capo e con uno schiocco di dita si Smaterializzarono.

Il paesaggio di Hogwarts era ancora quello. Era una sera fresca, una leggera brezza soffiava tra gli alberi della Foresta Proibita, i gufi si udivano dagli alti alberi poco fuori i confini della "Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria". La luna splendeva chiara nel cielo ma, era spesso oscurata da nuvole passeggere e il buio lasciava tutto ciò che avvolgeva all'immaginazione, c'era uno stretto sentiero serpeggiante che scompariva fra il fitto degli alberi, immerso nell'oscurità. Se si aguzzava l'orecchio si poteva udire uno scroscio d'acqua, doveva esserci un torrente da quelle parti.

Ai margini della radura, un cespuglio fremette e la quiete momentanea fu interrotta da un leggero 'Pop'. Apparirono quattro figure incappucciate, le loro bacchette erano pronte a qualunque rumore. Tra di loro c'era una figura singolare, alta e con indosso un vestito piuttosto lacerato.

Le figure incappucciate mormorarono qualcosa e luci, sempre più luminose, furono emesse dalle bacchette. La loro luce illuminò il paesaggio circostante. Molti gufi e altri uccelli notturni si udirono volar via infastiditi. Il gruppo si guardò attorno e si avvicinò sempre più al sentiero che si inoltrava nella foresta adiacente.

- Per di qua, seguitemi e mantenete gli occhi aperti… - disse Silente togliendosi il cappuccio.

Avanzarono in silenzio lungo il cammino. Di tanto in tanto, un raggio di luna, filtrando attraverso i rami alti degli alberi, illuminava ancora di più il loro percorso.

Durante quel quarto d'ora in cui attraversarono la foresta, Harry non distolse mai lo sguardo dal presunto Sirius. Come poteva essere tornato, lui stesso lo aveva visto cadere dietro il velo. Non era possibile. Perlustrò da capo piedi l'individuo, in cerca di qualche elemento contraddittorio, strano o singolare che non fosse tipico del Sirius che conosceva. Nulla.

La mente di Harry elaborava ricordi ed emozioni riguardanti il suo padrino. Se il nuovo individuo fosse stato davvero Sirius, avrebbe potuto trascorrere altro tempo con lui, scherzare, trascorrere giornate intere con lui. Avrebbe passato molto più tempo in sua compagnia perché, solo dopo averlo perso dietro il velo, aveva capito quanto era stato importante nella sua vita. Era la persona il cui carattere si avvicinava di più a quello di genitore, e Harry lo aveva considerato tale fin dalla prima volta. Sirius si preoccupava sempre delle sue condizioni, era il contatto più vicino ai suoi genitori, gli aveva fatto sia da madre che da padre. Non dimenticò mai quando il suo padrino gli offrì di vivere insieme, stare insieme tutta l'estate, ma non poté accettare per il suo vincolo di sangue e protezione con sua zia. Ma tutto ciò era puramente impossibile

All'entrata della scuola li attendeva Minerva McGranitt.

- Albus!...Cosa è successo? Per quale motivo avete tardato?...-

- Un contrattempo Minerva…voi andate nel mio ufficio, vi raggiungo tra poco -

Silente si fermò vicino la McGranitt e indicò la porta dietro di loro con un gesto del capo.

Una volta entrati tutti, Minerva si avvicinò ad Albus e con voce allarmata parlò.

- Chi è quell'uomo?...Mi ricorda tanto– -

Silente le troncò la frase, sapeva cosa stava per dire.

- Sirius Black, dico bene? - la McGranitt annuì - E' davvero lui, lo stesso dell'Ufficio Misteri, del velo e dell'ingiusta condanna di quindici anni. Ora passiamo ad altro…ho bisogno di un favore, mi segua…- continuò lui la frase.

Entrati nell'edificio, si diressero verso le aule delle lezioni. I corridoi erano vuoti e gelidi. A volte le finestre tremavano a causa di qualche, anche leggero, colpo di vento. Si potevano udire i fantasmi delle Case girare per i piani. Se si faceva silenzio, era possibile sentire Mirtilla Malcontenta nel bagno delle ragazze.

La professoressa McGranitt guardò il preside con espressione stranita. Era davvero Sirius Black?

Aveva molte domande da porre a Silente ma si limitò a seguirlo. Si fermarono davanti all'aula di Pozioni e vi entrarono. Silente si affrettò verso la credenza degli ingredienti e ne estrasse alcune fiale, bustine di erbe e un calderone.

- Sembrerà incauto ma, sono sicuro che sia lui…basterà provarlo davanti agli altri. Si è Materializzato davanti alla sua lapide. Harry lo crede un impostore senza alcun dubbio…ha cercato di ucciderlo per la sua idea della 'Spia di Voldemort' –

- E come intende farlo?...intendo, convincere Potter, che il Sirius che ha davanti sia davvero il suo padrino. Lo no accetterà mai! –

- 'Veritaserum' Minerva…ho bisogno che tu lo prepari e lo porti nel mio ufficio non appena è pronto. Basteranno alcune particolari domande per sapere chi abbiamo di fronte… -

- Senz'altro Albus…mi metto immediatamente al lavoro -

Intanto Harry, Remus, Moody e Sirius erano entrati nell'ufficio di Silente.

Sirius si guardò attorno. Non era cambiato nulla, per quanto ricordava. Il vecchio Preside Dipet sonnecchiava sempre nella stessa posizione, contro la cornice del quadretto; Fawk, la fenice, mangiava sull'asticella del suo piedistallo e si allungava incuriosita dai nuovi arrivati. Aveva trascorso molto tempo lì dentro, tra punizioni e rimproveri. Ne aveva combinate tante con James e Remus. Ogni singolo era al suo posto, sembrava che l'eternità abitasse in quella stanza.

Si trovavano da poco nella stanza quando, qualche minuto dopo arrivò Silente. Si avvicinò ad Harry e gli pose una mano sulla spalla.

- Scusatemi…Harry, potresti uscire un secondo? Devo chiederti alcune cose –

- Nessun problema professore… - Harry si voltò per uscire dall'ufficio e lanciò un'altra occhiata a Sirius per cogliere ogni particolare di quella persona.

Gli altri tre rimasero nella stanza mentre Silente ed Harry si dirigevano fuori dall'ufficio.

Il preside si fermò e parlò.

- Harry, sono sicuro che quell'uomo è il tuo vero padrino, non una spia mandata da Voldemort o qualche suo giochetto per arrivare a te…lo proverò tra poco e– -

Harry troncò la frase.

- Scusi se la interrompo ma, come fa a non avere dubbi sulla sua identità? E come a intenzione di farlo confessare? Se non ricorda, quella mangiamorte…ehm… -

- Bellatrix Black – disse Silente.

- …si, quella donna ha colpito Sirius con l'Avada Kedavra e lui è passato attraverso il velo. Non è lui! SIRIUS E' MORTO! -

- E se i tuoi occhi ti ingannassero? Se quello fosse il vero Sirius Black? Se ciò che hai visto non fosse la verità? Capisco che sarà difficile accettarlo ma, dobbiamo provarlo…non credi? La professoressa McGranitt sta preparando il 'Veritaserum', lo porterà da noi appena è pronto. Ora vorrei sapere alcune cose sul tuo rapporto con Sirius…qualcosa di cui solamente voi due eravate a conoscenza, se lo sapevano anche Ronald Weasley ed Hermione Granger, va bene lo stesso. Qualcosa di particolare… -

Harry rimase in silenzio. Quell'idea lo stava convincendo, almeno avrebbe potuto sentir dire da quell'uomo che era schierato dalla parte di Voldemort. Ma cosa poteva esserci di particolare nel suo rapporto con Sirius?

Silente continuò, voleva far ricordare ad Harry le cose che potevano essere utili per una domanda decisiva.

- Non so, qualche evento…qualche soprannome, qualche– -

Harry lo fermò, ora ricordava. 'Tartufo'.

- Si…lo chiamavamo 'Tartufo'. Quando ci scrivevamo l'un l'altro lo chiamavo così per non essere scoperto. Lo sappiamo solamente io, Ron ed Hermione. -

- Bene, molto bene Harry. Basterà domandagli chi è 'Tartufo' e il perché di questo nome per sapere chi è, Non trovi? –

Harry annuì e due camminarono verso l'ufficio. Davanti la porta vennero raggiunti dalla McGrannit che portava un vassoio con sei calici.

- Minerva, ne ha preparati sei? -

- No professore, uno solo. Ho pensato di nasconderlo tra gli altri! E' solamente acqua, ho pensato di fare un incantesimo su tutti i calici, in modo che in quello che prenderà quell'uomo si sciolga automaticamente la pozione anche se continuerà ad avere l'aspetto dell'acqua e non desterà sospetti! – disse la professoressa.

Silente la guardò stupito.

- Lei è la strega più in gamba che abbia mai assunto in questa scuola - le disse.

- La ringrazio Albus…penso sia ora di entrare e conoscere la verità –

I tre rientrarono nella stanza e Silente si sedette dietro la sua scrivania. Remus era poggiato al muro affianco alla finestra opposta alla scrivania con le braccia incrociate; Moody era in piedi dietro Sirius, il quale era seduto su una sedia davanti alla tavola. Harry gli si sedette affianco e prese un calice d'acqua dal vassoio che la professoressa McGranitt aveva appena poggiato davanti ai loro occhi. Remus si scostò dal fianco della finestra e raccolse anche lui un calice. Lo stesso fecero Sirius, Silente e la McGranitt.

Sirius bevve qualche sorso d'acqua. A quel gesto, Harry guardò il preside sedutogli di fronte. Egli ricambiò lo sguardo e annuì soddisfatto per poi rivolgersi a Sirius.

- Bene, cominciamo…chi sei? –

- Sirius Black… - rispose l'uomo.

Harry lo fissò per capire se era già sotto l'effetto della pozione. Il 'Veritaserum' stava facendo effetto ed era ora delle vere domande.

- Per chi lavori? Sei una spia?... – disse Harry brusco.

- NO! Non sono una spia, non lavoro per nessuno. Ricordo che sono stato colpito da un incantesimo e poi caduto dietro un velo… poi nient'altro… -

Harry era stupito. Era davvero Sirius ma, con la prossima domanda avrebbe avuto la certezza totale. Il desiderio di abbracciarlo si stava risvegliando in lui. Non riusciva a credere che in quel momento erano l'uno affianco all'altro, divisi per tanto tempo ma ora vicini.

- Harry, continua… - gli disse Silente mentre si aggiustava gli occhiali a mezza luna.

Harry annuì e si rivolse una volta ancora a Sirius.

- Ehm…Sai chi è 'Tartufo'? Perché questo nome? –

Sirius esitò nel rispondere. Sembrò che non sapesse cosa dire ma dopo qualche secondo parlò con molta decisione.

- Sono io, è il soprannome che usavo con Harry quando ci scrivevamo le lettere. Non dovevo essere catturato e nel caso avessero intercettato i gufi, non avrebbero saputo che 'Tartufo' ero io. Io sono Sirius Black, Tartufo, il padrino di Harry Po– -

Non fece in tempo a terminare la frase, quando Harry lo abbracciò con tutta la forza che aveva. Non c'erano dubbi, era lui. Aveva aspettato invano quel momento ed era finalmente giunto. Non gli importava più di nulla, aveva ritrovato la persona a lui più cara.

Svanito l'effetto della pozione, Sirius si rese conto che Harry lo abbracciava. Guardò Silente in cerca di una spiegazione.

- Ti ha riconosciuto! - disse l'anziano preside alzandosi dalla poltrona.

Un sorriso si accese sul viso di Sirius. Strinse ancora di più il ragazzo.

Harry piangeva dalla gioia e non si staccò dal padrino finché non si calmò.

Intanto, Silente, la McGranitt e gli altri uscirono dalla stanza per dare modo ai due di parlare e raccontarsi tutto.

- Harry… - disse Sirius mentre Harry si riasciugava le ultime lacrime con il dorso della manica.

- Sei davvero tu…mi sei mancato tantissimo! Scusa –

- Per cosa? Va tutto bene… -

- Per averti urlato contro quando eravamo al cimitero, per averti chiamato 'spia'. Senza contare che stavo per ucciderti…con il 'Crucio'… - rispose Harry guardando a terra con espressione colpevole.

- Non ti preoccupare, non è colpa tua. E' normale dire che la persona morta da mesi sia un'impostore. Hai fatto bene a sospettare…ma abbiamo le prove che io sono qui e sono vivo -

Sirius sorrise e pose una mano sulla spalla di Harry.

- Aggiornami, cosa è successo da quando me ne sono andato? - chiese lui incuriosito.

- Mah…niente di speciale. Sono tornato dai Dursley ma poi Silente è venuto a prendermi. Siamo stati a Grimmauld Place per un po', poi siamo venuti qui a scuola e sei tornato tu… -

- Wow…almeno tu sai cosa hai fatto! Io non ricordo dove sono stato, nulla. Dopo che sono caduto ricordo di essere riapparso sulla mia tomba…Come va a Grimmauld Place? Mi manca quel posto! –

Harry si alzò e si diresse verso la porta per poi girarsi.

- Cosa aspetti? Torniamoci! –

I due uscirono insieme e si diressero verso l'atrio della scuola.

Nell'atrio li aspettavano Silente, Remus e Moody.

- Noi andiamo a Grimmauld Place per un sopralluogo! Venite anche voi? – disse Sirius sorridendo ai tre uomini che li attendevano.

- Si, vi stavamo aspettano per andare tutti insieme! – disse Remus concordando con Silente e Moody.

- Voi cominciate ad andare, io chiamo la professoressa McGranitt – disse Silente.

Detto ciò rientrò nell'edificio e si diresse verso la sala comune dei Grifondoro.

- Salve professore! La stavo cercando per riferirle uno strano fenomeno avvenuto oggi…non so se lei ne ha sentito l'effetto… -

Era il fantasma, Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, sbucato da una parete. Fluttuò attorno al preside per poi fermarsi di fronte a lui.

- Davvero? Cosa è successo? Io non ho avvertito nulla…di cosa si tratta? – rispose Silente fermandosi con aria incuriosita.

- Perché tutti i fenomeni strani li sentiamo solo noi fantasmi! Allora…ho notato che, questa sera, circa tre ore fa…il tempo si è come…fermato per un po', non so esattamente per quanto! A me sembra che qualcuno abbia tentato un…salto temporale… - spiegò il fantasma continuando a fluttuare davanti al preside.

- Mmmh…interessante…Non avevo mai sentito una cosa del genere! In effetti è apparso qualcuno tre ore fa…ora rimane scoprire da che piano temporale viene… -

- E chi è questa persona? Un Mangiamorte? Qualche seguace di Lei-Sa-Chi? –

- No, non c'è da preoccuparsi! E' solo Sirius Black…è innocuo. Altro che Mangiamorte –

Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa rimase a fissare il vuoto mentre Silente gli passava attraverso per continuare il cammino. Si voltò incredulo e sparì nei meandri del castello.

Dopo che Silente e la McGranitt raggiunsero il resto del gruppo fuori dai confini di Hogwarts.

Si recarono verso il boschetto dove si erano Materializzati tempo prima, lì si Smaterializzarono.

Una volta raggiunto il posto, Sirius si guardò attorno per cogliere anche i più piccoli cambiamenti del quartiere. Le facciate delle case circostanti erano ancora sudice e non accoglienti; alcune avevano ancora i vetri rotti, che scintillavano cupi nella luce dei lampioni; la vernice di molte porte era scrostata e c'erano ancora muchi di immondizia davanti a tanti giardini d'ingresso, lo stesso odore di marcio si levava dalle pile di sacchi neri rigonfi. Era rimasto tutto immobile, nulla era cambiato, nemmeno le cose più sgradevoli, da quando se ne era andato. Rimaneva da vedere l'interno della casa.

Silente adoperò lo 'Spegnino' per nascondere il gruppo nell'oscurità. Si avvicinarono allo spazio tra il numero undici e il numero tredici. Moody estrasse un pezzo di pergamena e tutti lessero la frase alla luce delle bacchette, in modo da illuminare ciò che c'era scritto.

'_**Il Quartier Generale dell'Ordine della Fenice**_

_**si può trovare al numero dodici di Grimmauld Place, Londra'**_

Dopo aver letto, tutti mandarono a mente la scritta. Questa venne incendiata. Mentre il messaggio si arricciava tra le fiamme e fluttuava sino a terra, la porta malconcia affiorò dal nulla tra i numeri undici e tredici, seguita in fretta dai muri sudici e incrostati di sporco.

- Entriamo, presto… - disse Moody affrettandosi ad entrare seguito dagli altri.

Appena entrati, furono accolti da una tenua luce che illuminava l'ingresso, avevano ridato vita alle lampade lungo il muro.

- Sirius, prima che tu te ne accorga…il quadro di tua madre– - disse Harry ma, fu interrotto da Sirius.

- L'hai bruciato…parlava male di me e tu non la sopportavi…Perché non c'ho pensato prima! –

- C- Come lo sai? Chi te lo ha detto?... – disse Harry davvero stupito per la risposta del padrino.

- Non lo so…sto cominciando a ricordare qualcosa…forse…Ma ora andiamo in cucina, ho una fame cane! –

Silente ebbe in quel preciso momento la prova di ciò che gli aveva detto Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa. Sirius aveva davvero viaggiato nel tempo, era andato nel futuro e poi tornato nel loro presente.

Appena entrati nella cucina si accese la luce, circa una diecina di persone gridarono

'BENTORNATO SIRIUS!!'

Sirius vide Molly e Arthur Weasley in compagnia di Ginny tra Hermione e Ron, Tonks. C'erano anche i gemelli, Fred e George. Il fidanzato di Ginny, Dean Thomas, era al fianco del signor Weasley e gli sorrideva.

- Bentornato Sirius! Ci sei mancato tanto! – disse Ginny prima di correre verso Sirius ed abbracciarlo.

- Ginny! Ciao a tutti…mi siete mancati anche voi… -

Silente aveva avvisato che sarebbero tornati con un ospite. Quando disse che era il vero Sirius Black, non volevano crederci ma, Molly, la quale credette subito a ciò che aveva detto Silente, si attivò per organizzare qualcosa che lo avrebbe aiutato a sentirsi di nuovo a casa propria.

Dopo la calorosa accoglienza, si riunirono tutti attorno al tavolo nella sala da pranzo per la festa di benvenuto. Quella sera mangiarono di tutto, cibi di ogni genere apparirono sulla tavola imbandita nel modo vistoso che contraddistingueva la signora Weasley. Ci furono anche molte domande da parte di tutti. Sirius rispose senza esitazione a tutti e con un sentimento di felicità nel cuore che lo accompagnò per tutta la cena.

La cena era terminata da una mezz'ora quando Silente si alzò da tavola e si rivolse a tutti.

- Cara Molly, cena sopraffina…lei è una cuoca eccezionale, la migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto…Ora credo che sia tempo di andare, Harry. Devi finire di caricare i bagagli per trasferirti qui, quest'estate… -

- Oh Silente…non sono così eccezionale…comunque mi fa piacere che le sia piaciuto il cibo…Grazie! – disse la signora Weasley.

Tonks e Ginny, che erano sedute vicine, gridarono in unisono.

- IO VENGO CON VOI!! –

- GINNY!! No, non si discute… - disse Molly rivolta alla figlia quindicenne.

- MA MAMMA!! DAI, DAI, DAI!! Io voglio andare…e poi c'è Tonks con me! – si lamentò Ginny.

- Beh, in effetti…meglio siamo e meglio è! Potrebbero essere d'aiuto, sono due streghe eccellenti. Non ti preoccupare Molly! – disse Silente in tono rincuorante.

- Va bene…se lo dice lei! Ma Ginny…guai se ti allontani da Tonks! – rispose la madre.

Poco dopo Silente e Harry erano pronti davanti alla porta.

Il preside si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli parlò.

- Ha viaggiato nel tempo…Sirius. Lo hanno avvertito i fantasmi di Hogwarts, è stato nel futuro. Ma ora l'importante è che sia tornato… -

Harry era sconcertato. Quella era la risposta al fatto che Sirius sapeva che il ritratto di sua madre era stato bruciato.

- SIAMO PRONTE!! – dissero ancora in unisono le due ragazze che erano appena piombate avanti all'entrata. Ginny e Tonks parlavano in coro di proposito, erano diventate molto amiche. A Ginny piaceva vedere Tonks quando si trasformava. Spesso si vestivano uguali, sembravano due gemelle quando Tonks aveva i capelli rossi come l'amica. Erano molto divertenti.

I quattro erano partiti sulle scope da poco. Erano tutti coperti da un incantesimo che li rendeva invisibili agli occhi degli abitanti.

- Abbassiamoci, siamo quasi arrivati – disse Silente

Si avvicinarono al suolo e una volta toccato terra smontarono dalle scope.

Ginny alzò il capo. Fu colta da un senso di terrore. L'ultima volta che aveva visto un fenomeno del genere era alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch. Non credeva ai suoi occhi.

La piccola puntò un dito al cielo e quasi urlando parlò.

- OH MIO DIO!!... -

AUTOR'S NOTE:

Eccovi li terzo capitolo! E' un po' lunghetto, su Word mi sono venute dieci pagine circa! Spero vi piaccia. Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno recensito fin'ora e che recensiranno in futuro…CONTINUTE A DIRMI COSA NE PENSATE!! Ci risentiamo quando posterò il quarto!

BUONA LETTURA A TUTTI!! CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 


End file.
